


Day Three

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: 30+ Days of TFW Imagines [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ambiguous Reader Gender, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine always having been able to see Cas' wings and everyone can, so you don't understand when he makes a big deal about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Three

You could see them from the moment you and Cas met. They were kind of hard to miss, though. Big and black, and they spanned the entire width of the Bunker library. You wanted to say something, but as soon as Sam explained who Cas was and how long they'd known him, you didn't dare. The Winchesters didn't seem surprised by the massive wings sprouting from their friend's back, so obviously it's not a big deal.

XXXXXX

Having massive wings makes it difficult for Cas to navigate small spaces. Over time he's gotten better- he hasn't knocked over a massive Coca-Cola display in months- but shopping trips are still an adventure. Small displays are still not safe.

"Man, Cas," Dean says while he helps your and Cas pick up the most recent casualties- chips, thank goodness. Last time it was salsa. That was a mess. "You'd think an Angel of the Lord would be a little more graceful."

Cas blushes and mumbles something about how he is still not accustomed to such a small form. You all laugh.

XXXXXX

More than once, you've seen the power behind those wings. In the middle of battle, it is not uncommon to see Cas throw the monster of the week with just the force behind one wing. The Angel is stunning in battle. You love to see the way he fights, balancing his wings with his Angel mojo and blade. It's a thing of beauty.

XXXXXX

There have been occasions where one of the boys have almost hurt Cas' wings by accident. Dean nearly shut the door of the Impala on them once. In fact, doors tend to be a bit of a hazard for Cas in general. Lucky for his primary feathers, he has quick reflexes. No one ever mentions it, so you don't, either.

Not even when Sam comes close to sitting on Cas' wing. Which is often.

XXXXXX

The first time Cas kisses you, you've just gotten back from a hunt. He's nervous and hesitant, but quickly gets the hang of things. Soon, making out after hunts has become a regular thing.

A regular thing the Winchesters don't know about.

XXXXXX

You barely make it back to your motel room before Cas is suddenly there, pushing you up against the wall and kissing you fiercely. It was an intense hunt and you're exhausted, but you'd never pass up on an opportunity to make out with the Angel.

Castiel's hands are tight in your hair, yanking your head back as he kisses firmly along your jawline. He nips at the soft spot under your ear and you clutch at his shoulders.

"Cas," you gasp, hands slipping down his chest and around to grab at the back of his trenchcoat.

"Does that feel pleasurable?" he asks, voice rough.

You nod, feeling around a little until you find the base of his wings.

As soon as your fingers slide into silky feathers, Cas stiffens. You stop, pulling your hands away.

"What's wrong?" you ask. "Does that not feel good?"

"Y/N," he says, voice low. "How did you know about my wings?"

"I can see them," you say matter of factly. "Why do you-?" you trail off, realizing he wouldn't ask if he knew you could see them. "No one else can see them, can they?"

"No," Cas answers, stepping back. "How long have you been able to see them?"

"From the very start."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"I thought that was normal!"

XXXXXX

Apparently it's not normal.


End file.
